1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an egg beater, particularly to one able to evenly beat egg liquid conveniently and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to beat an egg, firstly, it is usual to prepare a container and knock the eggshell against a hard object to deposit the egg liquid in the container, and then beat the egg liquid in the container with chopsticks. However, beaten with chopsticks, egg liquid can hardly be beaten completely and evenly. Hand egg beaters and electric egg beaters sold on the market can solve such a problem. A conventional hand egg beater 1, as shown in FIG. 1, is to have egg liquid deposited in a container 11, and then hold the container 11 with one hand and grasp the egg beater 1 with the other to beat the egg liquid 10 in the container 11 vortically. Although the conventional hand egg beater 1 can evenly beat the egg liquid, yet it will take much time and labor to finish such work, and in the course of beating egg liquid, the egg liquid 10 is likely to be slashed out of the container 11 in case of applying force improperly or excessively. A conventional electric egg beater can beat egg liquid with less time and labor indeed, but during beating egg liquid, the egg liquid still may be splashed out of a container, and if the electric egg beater is used for beating only one egg at one time, it will squander away energy source, thus not conforming to economic gain.